ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction
Destruction (also known as Dark Lightning) is an elemental essencehttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/799724783453642752 in Ninjago and is composed of the four main elements and possibly Darkness. It is the opposite of Creation, and is purple in color. It is the power Garmadon inherited from his father, originating from the Oni demons of the Realm of Oni and Dragons. While it is possible that others have learned to harness this form of element, it is never mentioned. Users' Abilities *'Destruction Inducement' - The user can destroy objects, possibly even objects of great size, (like in the episode "Spellbound," when Garmadon uses Spinjitzu to destroy the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic). **'Hakai-Ergokinesis' - This ability gives the user the power to manipulate destructive energy (like in the short movie "An Underworldly Takeover," when Garmadon uses this ability in the form of Spinjitzu against Samukai, throwing him backward with strong force, and in "True Potential," when he uses energy blasts to attack Lloyd). **'Dark Strength Enhacement' - As demonstrated by Colossi, it allows the user to enhance their strength with the element of Destruction. Garmadon also used this move to enhance his own strength. ***'Destructive Energy Ball Projection' - The user can shoot balls of purple destructive energy (demonstrated in the episode "True Potential"). ***'Destructive Shield Generation '- As demonstrated by Lord Garmadon, in "True Potential", it allows the user to use their destructive powers as a shield against enemy attacks. Whereas Garmadon used this move to block Lloyd's Energy Blasts. **'Disintegration' - The user can disintegrate objects (like Garmadon did in the form of Spinjitzu against the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic in the episode "Spellbound"). *'Dark Element Manipulation' - The user can manipulate a corrupted and darker version of the main elements (though only Lightning, Fire, and Shadow have been seen). **'Dark Lightning Manipulation' - The user can create and manipulate a corrupted version of Lightning (only seen once while Garmadon was using it to disturb the Ninjas' sleep in "The Green Ninja"). With this ability, the user can presumably shock an adversary, though this is never shown. **'Dark Fire Manipulation' - The user can manipulate and create a darker and corrupted version of Fire. As shown in the episode "True Potential," when Garmadon used Fire to burn his helmet and armor as means of intimidation. **'Dark Shadow Manipulation' - As demonstrated by Garmadon in "King of Shadows," it allows him to manipulate the element of Shadow and strike Kai with his Shadow doppelgängers. There are other abilities originating from Destruction that are available to the Oni or those who use the Oni Masks. However, it is also possible that the Elemental Master of Destruction can employ these abilities, seeing as Garmadon in his evil form has four arms and his power is enhanced with Oni magic. *'Telekinesis' - Allows the user to control, move, and manipulate objects by using telekinesis. Garmadon used this move in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," when he telekinetically pulled huge chunks of rocks with his Creation and Destruction powers, to create the Colossi. *'Invulnerability (Magma Armor)' - Turns the user's entire body into invulnerable stone and lava. *'Multiple Arms/Enhanced Swordsmanship/Power Reflection' - Turns the user into a master swordsman with two additional arms and gives the user the ability to absorb and deflect other people's powers. Notable Users *Oni **First Spinjitzu Master ***Garmadon ****Colossi *The Overlord (possessing Garmadon's body; formerly) Objects *Oni Masks **Oni Mask of Vengeance **Oni Mask of Deception **Oni Mask of Hatred With the Oni Masks *Mr. E *Ultra Violet (briefly) *Killow *Harumi Appearances Trivia *Destruction may be related to other dark elements, such as Shadow and Darkness. Gallery SamukaiDestructionSpinjitzu.gif|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu against Samukai. 40Destruction.png|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu against Clouse. 12Spinjitzu.png|Garmadon using his Spinjitzu alongside Wu 18Garmadonlightning.png|Garmadon using Destruction to disturb the Ninjas' sleep. DestructionSpinjitzuDestroying.png|Destruction Spinjitzu. MoSEp77OniDestruction.png|The Oni of the First Realm, with the power to destroy MoS82Beams.png MoS82Tear.png MoS82EvilTemple.png MoS83 Garmadon Powers.png MoS83 Battle.png MoS83 Battle2.png MoS83 Garmadon3.png MoS83 SOG & Garmadon.png|Garmadon unlocking his True Potential and gaining access to his recessive element of Creation. MoSEp83DarkPotential.png MoS84Destruction.png LordGarmadonTelekinesis.jpeg|Garmadon using Telekinesis References pl:Zniszczenie Category:2011 Category:Spinjitzu Category:Darkness Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Lightning Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Destruction Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Dark Elements Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Elemental Essences Category:2013 Category:Sudo-Element Category:Elements Category:Sons of Garmadon